Not enough sammiches
by CourageAboveAllElse
Summary: Rated M for future chapters.. Please excuse my bad writing and summary skills Dx basically how James and Carlos get together :
1. Chapter 1

Not Enough Sammiches

Dedicatedto: Britnotmobile :) my best friend who helped come up with the title :*

Disclaimer:I don't own BTR.. or any characters therein. Cuz trust me. if i did; it would make porn look like teletubbies. Which i also do not own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Pool side<p>

He really needed to stop staring. Carlos had been watching James swim for over an hour from the sidelines of the pool. Just sitting in his lawn chair, admiring the brunettes seemingly perfect body move through the water. But now James was getting out of the pool, his hair sopping wet and dangling in front of James' eyes like a curtain. Beads of water moving down the brunette boys toned sun kissed body. The Latino boy was simply mesmerized, in a state of bliss, watching James. All the while James, was walking, and shaking his hair out, toward the Latino boy, whose legs were brought up to his chest in an effort to hide his aroused state from the rest of the pool goers. Carlos however wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, he was still completely focused on James, not even thinking that he was moving closer by the second.

"–los? Carlos? Helllloooo?"

James had come over and was now waving in Carlos' face, trying to get him out of la-la-land and back to reality.

"Earth to Carlos? You still in there bud?"

Carlos finally snapping out of it jumped, and almost had a miny heart attack then and there.

"Uhh... Yea... Sorry" he chuckled nervously, "I was distracted by... Uhh... Something... Did you say something?

Sighing James said "yes. Yes I did. I asked if you wanted to go play video games. It's too hot to be outside... Even in the pool!"

Carlos was all but ready to scream YES state, when a not so small, very hard problem was remembered.

"Why don't you go on up? I'm just gunna chill here for a bit… And you could use the time to shower, because you reek of chlorine and the heat isn't helping dude" Carlos laughed hoping James didn't notice he was panicking.

James, sniffing his hair with a grimace, "yea… I could use a shower. Well, I'm gunna go take one. See ya in a bit" And with that James got up and started walking away with a slight wave in Carlos's direction. And as he walked away, Carlos' eyes were all but glued to his best friends' ass.

* * *

><p><strong>soooo sorry its so short Dx but there will be more chapters soon and they will be smutty :) umm... this is my first story so please be kind and dont eat me umm.. R&amp;R please :) BUT NO FLAMES. cuz seriously; if you dont like it, why the f*uck did you read it?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Enough Sammiches:**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: So this is the second chapter to the story :) I do apologize for not updating sooner but my computer service has been... spotty... as of late :) But now its fixed and hopefully it won't pose a problem anytime in the near future.. Please Enjoy! Also! I highly encourage all of you to oppose the SOPA and PIPA bills! DOWN WITH INTERNET CENSORSHIP!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Not Big Time Rush, not the Super Smash Bros. Brawl game (which is awesome btw). I own none of these things. I own the laptop this was typed on and my dirty dirty mind ;) thats it.**

Carlos had spent just enough time by the pool to *ahem* calm down, before heading back to 2J. The Latino boy was able to walk the way almost completely on auto pilot as his thoughts wandered to James in the shower, all suds and muscle, soapy hands stroking, teasing. Carlos shivered from pure bliss but made an effort not to fall back onto that train of thought, he was half hard as it was, he didnt wanna pop a full hard on mid-hallway.

Carlos was greeted as he opened the door.

"Yo! Carlitos!" James called from in front of the tv

"oh.. uh hey... just gimme a minute to change, then we'll start okay?"

"Sure dude. What game?", James asked, already knowing the answer

"Brawl. Duh.", Carlos smiled.

"You got it", the pretty boy replied with a wink that got Carlos' heart pumping.

Carlos walked as calmy but swiftly as possible to their shared room, to avoid James seeing his aroused state. Once in the shared bedroom he pulled off his swim trunks and grabbed a pair of faded gray skinny jeans an a green v-neck from his dresser. As he put his clothes on he tried to relax and willed himself to soften. After he zipped his jean he adjusted himself so that should James make him hard again, which was an inevitability, at least it wouldnt be as obvious.. Taking one last deep breath, he prepared hiself for the onslaught of perfection that was just beyond the door and hallway, and opened the door calling down the hallway as he walked:

"You're going down dude!"

James laughed sarcastically, "HA! is that a challenge carlitos?"

Carlos was just entering the room as James was speaking, and of course the first thing he saw was the brunette god love-of-his-life winking at him, almost as if he planned how long it would take carlos to get back to the living room, just in time to see it. And but of course, this made Carlos harder than diamonds.

Blushing profusely, and smiling like an idiot, Carlos was able to regain his posure enough to retort, "No. It's a promise."

~**A/N: I am skipping the scene in which James and our little Carlitos battle to the death in Brawl, becausue writing such things is very long and boring, and I haven't had enough coffee to be bothered to do such tedious things~**

"Now what was that about promising to go down?", James said smirking, having just defeated the shorter boy with almost no contest.

Carlos blushed redder than a strawberries, having interpreted James' remark in a purely sexual way, and judging by the massive grin the brunette had plastered to his face, Carlos could tell that James thought the exact same thing.

"ummmmm... Igottagotothebathroom", Carlos said in a rush, almost jumping off the couch in a dash for the bathroom.

Carlos didnt really need to use the bathroom.

He needed to relieve the pressure in his skinnies that the brunette had caused. Quickly.

Unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans as he went, Carlos could barely contain himself as he closed the bathrrom door and in the same motion locked it. He pulled his jeans down his thighs, just far enough to not get in the way. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he decided it would just be easier to pull his harder than steel dick through the fly of his boxers.

"lube, lube, lube. GODDAMIT. " He really needed to do this quickly but he did NOT want friction burn. While frantically searching around for something to use as a decent lube, his hands began lightly stroking his tip, as if they had minds of their own. Then he noticed the liquid hand soap sitting on the sink as if by divine intervention. True it was not ideal, but "beggars cannot be choosers", he reminded himself silently as he pumped a generous amount of the soap into his palm, and got to work lathering up his dick. He flinched at first, because the soap was cold, but before long he had a fast but steady rythm going, quietly moaning to himself as images of the gorgeous brunette ran through his head.

~James eating popsicles~

~James in the shower, all soap and suds, and muscle~

~James winking at him~

~James touching himself the way Carlos wished he could~

Shivering in ecstasy, Carlos picked up the pace and began to make a slight twisting motion on the upstroke, rubbing his thumb across the breathe became quick and ragged as he got closer and closer to the edge, before finally falling over.

Carlos had to bite his lip as he came, warm seed coating his hand, to keep him from screaming out James' name. Giving himself only a moment to catch his breathe, Carlos grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up his dick and hand. Throwing the used toilet paper into the garbage pail next to the sink, Carlos stood up, stuffed his now spent dick back into its confines and fastened his jeans. He then washed his hands in the sink, and splashed some cold water on his face to make the blush go away. Adjusting himself through his jeans once more, Carlos took one more deep breathe before unlocking and exiting the bathroom. He then walked as nonchalantly as possible back to the living room, where he was surprised to see that James was not there.

"James...?", he called hesitantly.

"In the kitchen Carlitos! I got hungry so I made us some lunch"

"Oh?", Carlos was always happy to eat. Especially if James had made it. "What did you make?" he asked entering the kitchen area.

"Peanut butter and fluff sandwhiches.", James replied grinning, while placing a plate of sandwhiches in front of Carlos.

Carlos wasted no time in biting into one... before he paused and looked at James questioningly...

Swalloing his bite, the shorter boy asked, " Are you sure you put peanut butter in here? It tastes like nothing but fluff" He chuckled.

"Of course I did", James said looking slightly offended " Open it up and see for yourself!"

Carlos opened the sandwhich, and James had put peanut butter on the sandwhich. but only a very small amount of it; right in the middle of the bread, surrounded by what must have been half a container of gooey marshmallow fluff.

"uhh... Jamie... This is WAAAAYYYY to much fluff for one sandwhich... hell, there arent enough sandwhiches in the world for all this fluff", the latino boy said jokingly at James.

The pretty boy looked a little put out that Carlos was laughing at the sandwhich he made..

"But i gotta tell ya, its pretty damn good", the latino continued as he ripped into the sandwhiches with the appetite of an olympic hockey team, polishing off his half of the sandwhiches in record time. after finishing, he noticed that James was staring at his face...

"what?'" he asked. In his haste Carlos had gotten a largee dollap of fluff on the corner of his mouth and cheek.

What happened next almost stopped Carlos's heart; rather than saying anything, James had simply reached over the counter, gently grabbed Carlos's jawline and brought the latino boys facer closer to his own, before licking the fluff off of the side of his mouth, and then kissing Carlos, as if to share the smalll sweetness he had left behind.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: BWAHAHAHA :D cliifhanger! the most evil of techniques :D... well anywhozits, I hope you enjoyed this chapet, and appreciate the severe concentration it took me to actually sit down and type it up! xD Loved it? Hated it? Wanna catch all the pokemon? Review and lemme know :)**


End file.
